Somnambule
by Noan
Summary: Heero a un problème, Shinigami devient somnambule. En quoi estce un problème pour le Perfect Soldier? Parce que c'est lui que Duo vient réveiller au milieu de la nuit...


Parce que j'ai lu pas mal de fics avec un Heero qui débarque en plein milieu de la nuit pour faire subir les derniers outrages à notre natté préféré, l'idée que, pour une fois, si c'était Duo m'a traversé l'esprit...

**Disclamer**: Rien est à moi mais avec Noël qui arrive, je ne désespère pas d'en avoir au moins un!!

**Résumé:** Heero a un problème, Shinigami devient somnambule. En quoi est-ce un problème pour le Perfect Soldier?? Parce que c'est lui que Duo vient réveiller au milieu de la nuit...

**ATTENTION LIME/LEMON **Ouais, les deux dans la même histoire.

**Petite dédicace à Catirella**. Cette fic est pour me faire pardonner du non-bisou dans " Du côté de chez Swan".

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction et ravie d'avoir embelli ta journée XD!!

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture!!!

-

-

**Somnambule.**  
-  
-  
Heero était le seul à connaître le nouveau point faible de Duo et il n'était même pas sûr que lui-même le savait.  
Hn.  
Depuis quelques semaines, le Shinigami s'était révélé somnambule…  
Catastrophe.  
Oh pas pour Duo, nan, ça aurait été trop facile, mais pour lui.  
Ça avait commencé juste après une mission. Ils étaient seuls dans la planque, les trois autres étaient sur un autre coup.  
-  
Il était environ 3h du matin quand Heero entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre, en l'occurrence la sienne.  
Il se releva de suite, son arme pointée sur l'intrus.  
Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes, le temps de bien se réveiller, pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de son coéquipier.  
« Baka.  
- …..  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- …. »  
Le natté n'avait absolument rien répondu, continuant d'avancer vers lui sans se préoccuper de l'arme pointée sur lui ni même de ce que pouvait raconter Heero.  
Le jeune homme s'était levé, intrigué par le mutisme inhabituel de son camarade. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui qu'il vit que ses yeux ne reflétaient rien du tout.  
Ce con dormait.  
Mais le temps que le métis réalise, son champ de vision se réduisait au violet des iris de l'Américain qui le retenait avec force contre lui avant de prendre possession de sa bouche.  
En temps normal, Heero lui aurait au moins cassé un bras pour son impudence mais la surprise était telle qu'il ne réagit pas de suite jusqu'à le laisser explorer impunément sa bouche de sa langue. Il y répondit, malgré lui, ses sens embués par la maîtrise du natté. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps et ses doigts, crispés sur son arme, se relâchèrent, la faisant tomber dans un bruit mât.  
Le son mit fin à l'étreinte forcée et le natté s'en retourna dans sa propre chambre sans un regard en arrière, laissant Heero debout au milieu de la pièce, hébété.  
-  
Le lendemain, Heero fit comme d'habitude. Il ne changea en rien mais observa plusieurs fois son compagnon à la dérobée mais rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il se souvenait de quoi que se soit.  
Leurs compagnons revinrent dans la soirée.  
Il se passa rien de notable cette nuit là.  
Heero fut soulagé.  
-  
Puis Duo partit en mission avec Trowa.  
Heero pensa qu'il serait tranquille, ce n'était juste qu'une nuit où son coéquipier, qu'il pensait à moitié dingue de toute façon, lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.  
Mais il se rendit compte à son retour qu'il se trompait.  
Trowa lui avait filé son rapport à envoyer, il avait jeté un coup d'œil. Beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de sang, Shinigami avait encore fait des siennes, répandant la mort et le chaos dans les lignes ennemies.  
Il n'était là que pour détourner l'attention, le temps que Trowa pose quelques bombes après avoir récupéré des infos, il avait fait mieux que ça, il l'avait monopolisée.  
Heero avait eu un sourire en coin. Il aimait la façon dont se battait Duo avec son gundam.  
La nuit même, vers 3h du matin, sa porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, persuadé que c'était le natté, il ne se leva pas, convaincu que ça avait été son erreur, la dernière fois.  
Encore une fois, il se trompait.  
-  
Les yeux toujours vides d'émotion, l'Américain grimpa sur sa couche et avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à être au-dessus de lui.  
Heero voulut le repousser avec force mais ses mains se retrouvèrent entravées par celles du natté à une vitesse folle et à nouveau, il s'empara de sa bouche, faisant fi du corps qui se tortillait sous lui pour lui échapper.  
Le métis eut la surprise de constater qu'il était plus fort qu'il ne l'imaginait et se résigna.  
Le baiser se fit alors plus passionné, plus profond et Heero se laissa entraîner. Il ne pouvait nier la chaleur qui commençait à naître sur sa peau.  
Les mains relâchèrent ses poignets pour venir s'égarer sur la peau dénudée de son torse.  
Une vague de plaisir lui ramena les pieds sur terre.  
« Non… »  
Le natté stoppa net et se releva.  
Heero regretta presque immédiatement ses paroles quand il vit la natte disparaître derrière la porte.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce baka d'Américain ?!!!  
Il essaya de chasser le vague malaise qui l'avait pris dès que Duo s'était relevé mais, n'y arrivant pas, il se leva…4h du matin… Il s'installa devant son pc et se concentra comme il put sur son laptop.  
-  
Le Japonais était devant son café quand Duo descendit. Il lui jeta juste un coup d'œil et, force était de constater que l'Américain n'avait pas l'air bien.  
Quatre lui posa d'ailleurs la question, étonné lui aussi du calme anormal de leur ami.  
« Ça va pas Duo ?  
- Chais pas. Mal dormi.  
- Peut-être l'adrénaline du combat ?  
- Chais pas, d'habitude, ça m'empêche pas de dormir.  
- De toute façon, tu as quelques jours pour te reposer  
- Hm. »  
Heero regardait son ami au travers de ses mèches folles. Pour qui aurait bien regardé le métis à ce moment là aurait pu voir la légère coloration de ses joues !  
Était-ce son refus de cette nuit qui m'était l'Américain dans cet état ?  
Cette idée avait beau être étrange, elle n'en était pas moins logique.  
Le jeune homme se leva sans plus de cérémonie. Ce que cette idée impliquait pour le déroulement des missions à venir lui demandait un temps de réflexion. L'Américain était bon, était même un très bon soldat quand il était au mieux de sa forme….  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Heero ?  
- Aucune idée mais j'ai l'impression qu'un truc le tracasse. »  
Enfin, l'heure n'était pas à l'étude des états d'âme de ce baka natté, il partait en mission dans moins de deux heures.  
-  
Il rentra 3 jours plus tard.  
Ils avaient encore changé d'endroit. Cette fois-ci, ils devaient partager les chambres et il avait écopé de 02 dans sa chambre.  
Pour l'instant, ça ne lui posait aucun problème puisque celui-ci était parti la veille en compagnie de Quatre pour une autre mission.  
Heero se coucha donc après une bonne douche, en pensant que cette nuit, il pourrait dormir sans que personne ne lui saute dessus.  
Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'il se réveille de lui-même au milieu de la nuit.  
Il se passa une main sur le visage et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 3h14.  
Apparemment cette histoire le chamboulait plus qu'il n'acceptait de l'admettre.  
Il se retourna dans son lit et essaya de se rendormir mais il n'y arriva pas. Il se tourna de nouveau et observa le lit vide de l'autre côté de la petite pièce.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache ce qui provoquait ces soudaines crises de somnambulisme chez l'Américain.  
-  
Il passa sa journée à faire des recherches pour finalement apprendre qu'on ne savait pas grand chose. Certains scientifiques avaient émis l'hypothèse d'un choc émotionnel pour expliquer de soudaines crises mais rien de plus.  
Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment : Au vu de son dossier, Duo et choc émotionnel traumatisant allaient de pair.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à observer lui-même son ami pour savoir ce qui les provoquait chez lui.  
La nuit suivante, il ne fut même pas surpris de se réveiller au environ de 3h. Cette histoire lui mangeait l'esprit. Il lui tardait presque que l'impossible bavard revienne.  
-  
Celui-ci rentra le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi.  
Son état d'excitation était tel que le Japonais n'eut même pas besoin de lire son rapport de mission pour savoir qu'ils avaient massacré à eux deux une escadrille complète de Léos.  
Heero l'envoya loin quand il voulut lui raconter en détail, gardant étroitement serré contre son visage son masque de Perfect Soldier.  
Le natté ne revint pas à la charge préférant ennuyer le Chinois qui répondait au quart de tour. Il les regarda évacuer le trop plein d'énergie pendant une partie de la soirée avant de monter, mal à l'aise.  
Contrairement à sa première idée, il ne s'installa pas devant son pc mais s'allongea sur son lit et observa le plafond.  
Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il fallait qu'il règle cette histoire de somnambulisme au plus vite.  
-  
Il se réveilla juste pour voir l'Américain se redresser dans son lit.  
Cette fois, il avait tout à fait le temps de le voir venir, de le contrer, de l'entraver et de le remettre dans son lit mais il ne bougea pas un orteil, le regardant s'approcher de lui, son cœur accélérant doucement son rythme.  
Il se remit de lui-même sur le dos, juste avant que Duo ne grimpe sur son lit et se place au-dessus de lui, sa natte à moitié défaite tombant à côté de son visage.  
Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps du natté à travers les draps et pourtant il ne le touchait pas encore. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.  
Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils puis ne voyant toujours rien venir, il leva sa main vers le visage du natté qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et d'une pression sur la nuque de celui-ci, il combla la faible distance entre leurs bouches. Le Japonais ne put réprimer le délicieux frisson qui le secoua quand la langue de Duo prit entièrement possession de sa bouche.  
Celui-ci sembla s'animer et ses mains se mirent aussitôt en mouvement. Il fit glisser le drap jusque sur le ventre du métis et une de ses mains remplaça rapidement le morceau de tissu.  
Heero gémit contre ses lèvres.  
Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, ni quand il lui laissa une petite marque de son passage. Il n'était que soupirs et faibles gémissements tandis que la bouche du natté se frayait un passage sur sa peau.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une main forcer l'élastique de son boxer qu'il revint à la réalité. Duo dormait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.  
Il se redressa brusquement en attrapant les poignets du natté. La plainte que celui-ci exalta le remua.  
Une plainte d'animal blessé comme un petit cri de désespoir qu'il aurait eu du mal à entendre s'il n'avait pas été si près de lui.  
Il l'observa quelques instants, vraiment surpris d'une telle réaction. Les yeux fermés, le natté semblait presque souffrir de cet arrêt brutal.  
Heero inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Si Duo dormait, lui non. Il était pleinement conscient des ses actes.  
Doucement, il relâcha les poignets et le plaqua contre le mur.  
S'il avait besoin de ça, il allait le lui donner.  
À son tour, il dévora méticuleusement la bouche du natté avant de s'attaquer à son cou puis à son torse au son de ses soupirs de plus en plus plaintifs  
Les mains du natté se fichèrent dans ses cheveux quand il descendit son caleçon.  
Sans attendre, il lécha le membre tendu sur toute sa longueur. La réaction du natté ne se fit pas attendre et Heero retint un cri de douleur sous la morsure des ongles plantés dans la peau de ses omoplates. Il se reprit et engloutit le sexe, y appliquant un ample mouvement.  
Il essaya d'ignorer la douleur dans son dos et la chaleur aux creux de ses reins quand il sentit l'Américain se tendre avant de se déverser dans sa bouche. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais avala tout sans rien laisser, allant même jusqu'à lécher la commissure de ses lèvres et le peu qu'il avait sur les doigts.  
Duo s'écroula contre lui.  
Le métis le serra contre lui jusqu'à que sa respiration se calme puis il lui souleva une paupière. Son iris avait repris sa forme normale. Sa crise était finie.  
Heero se surprit alors à profiter encore un peu de cette étreinte volée puis le souleva et alla le déposer dans son lit.  
Il l'observa quelques minutes et une fois sûr qu'il avait repris le cours de sa nuit, il alla prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la douloureuse érection qui déformait son propre caleçon.  
-  
Le matin, il était devant son café en compagnie de Quatre et Trowa quand Duo entra, telle une furie dans la cuisine.  
« Hello Everybody !!!!  
- Bonjour Duo.  
- Hn.  
- …  
- Eh ben !! Zavez mal dormi les gars ou quoi ?? »  
Trowa haussa juste les épaules et Heero se renfrogna un peu plus. Oui, il avait mal dormi après, on pouvait même dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il n'avait fait que se repasser sans cesse le film de son corps à corps avec l'Américain.  
Celui-ci ne se soucia pas plus des deux autres et se prépara un grand bol de chocolat au lait avant de s'asseoir en face de Quatre pour discuter.  
« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve c'te nuit. »  
Heero se tendit instantanément.  
Trowa le remarqua et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Le jeune homme répondit d'un haussement d'épaules avant de boire une gorgée du breuvage amer pour se redonner contenance.  
« Ah oui ? Quoi ?  
- Ben le truc, c'est que je sais pas mais j'étais super bien. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas aussi bien dormi.

- C'est bien alors. »  
Le Japonais esquissa un très léger sourire mais il ne remarqua pas le coup d'œil suspicieux que lui jeta l'Arabe.  
-  
Heero finit son café et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'installa devant son pc pour travailler mais son esprit revint sur le natté.  
Il avait une partie de l'énigme. La finalité de la crise était le bien-être du natté en état de veille, il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir ce qui les provoquait.  
Les trois fois où le natté était venu le rejoindre coïncidaient avec un retour de mission particulièrement sanglante, étais-ce le déclencheur ?  
Le problème était qu'il n'était pas toujours là quand Duo revenait de mission. Il fallait qu'il en parle à un des trois autres.  
Mais lequel ?  
Le plus logique serait Quatre puisqu'il connaissait l'Américain bien mieux que lui mais il ne ferait que l'inquiéter…  
Peut-être que…  
-  
Il fut couper dans ses réflexions par un coup à la porte.  
« Heero, il faut que je te parle.  
- Trowa ?  
- Hm. »  
Le Français entra dans la pièce et ferma soigneusement derrière lui avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit du Japonais.  
Celui-ci l'observa quelques instants avant de parler.  
« Quatre se fait du souci pour Duo et toi ?  
- …  
- Quatre ne sait pas étendu. Que se passe-t-il entre Duo et toi ?  
- Duo est somnambule.  
- Hein ? »  
Pour toute réponse, Heero ôta son tee-shirt et montra son dos au Français.  
« C'est Duo qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Hn.  
- Ah. »  
Huit longues balafres lardaient le dos du Japonais, du milieu du dos vers ses épaules. Trowa remarqua au passage le suçon qu'il avait à la base du cou.  
« Et il ne fait ça que les nuits qui suivent une mission un peu trop sanglante.  
- Ça expliquerait le malaise que Quatre ressent quand il rentre.  
- Si je comprends bien, ni Quatre ni toi n'êtes au courant de ses crises.  
- Exact et si Wufei l'avait su, nous serions tous au courant depuis des lustres.  
- Hn. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce qui les fera cesser. »  
Le Français se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.  
« Ça, je crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir le découvrir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est son inconscient qui parle dans ces cas là ce qui veut dire que tu es celui en qui Duo a le plus confiance.  
- Hn. »  
Trowa sortit.  
Le Japonais soupira en passant les doigts sur la marque rougeâtre qu'il portait au cou. L'expression de son inconscient…  
-  
Heero ne cessa d'y penser pendant les jours qui suivirent.  
Une nouvelle mission finit par tomber avant qu'il n'ait trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Une mission pour Duo et lui : assassiner un officier d'Oz.  
Simple.  
Banal.  
Et merde.  
Duo en assassin et lui en couverture.  
Il eut une pensé pour son dos qui n'avait pas fini de cicatriser. Les plaies étaient plus profondes qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord.  
Lui devait jouer le fils aîné d'un couple d'aristocrates totalement dévoué à la cause des rebelles et Duo avait le rôle de son fiancé.  
-  
L'Américain avait trouvé l'ordre de mission très amusant.  
« Vais pouvoir me pendre à ton bras et te faire pleins de misères sans prendre une balle entre les deux yeux !!!  
- Duo ?  
- Ouep ?  
- OMAE O …  
- Je sais, je sais. »  
-  
Ils étaient arrivés dès le début de la soirée.  
_Ses parents_ avaient l'air de s'amuser follement et Heero faisait des efforts pour participer un minimum à la conversation.  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler l'Américain à son bras.  
Pour la circonstance, il portait un élégant costume noir à la coupe près du corps sur une chemise à col mao mauve qui rappelait la couleur étrange de ses yeux.  
Leur arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçu et si, au début, Heero ne voulait pas être trop proche de Duo, les différents regards qui se posaient sur celui-ci l'avaient vite décidé. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie, de faire comprendre à tous ces vautours que l'Américain n'était qu'à lui.  
Il en était encore à se demander d'où lui venait cette possessivité quand Duo se tendit. Il venait d'apercevoir leur cible.  
Naturellement, ses doigts vinrent caresser la nuque du châtain qui se détendit quelque peu. Il se pencha un peu vers lui.  
« Un problème Tenshi ?  
- Non aucun. Je reviens. »  
Et contre tout attente, Duo prit son visage en coupe et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir.  
Heero, complètement déstabilisé, posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
Un gentleman qui discutait avec _ses parents_ sourit du geste.  
« Eh bien jeune homme, vous avez l'air surpris. »  
Le Japonais se serait frappé d'avoir fait une telle erreur. N'étaient-ils pas sensés être un couple !!  
K'so.  
« C'est rare qu'il soit si démonstratif en public.  
- Hm. En tout cas, vous avez l'air très amoureux. Vous formez un des plus beaux couples de la soirée.  
- Arigatou. »  
Ils avaient vraiment l'air amoureux ?  
-  
Le regard d'Heero se perdit dans la direction qu'avait pris l'Américain. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit de ça dont parlait Trowa ??  
Est-ce que Duo l'aimait ?  
Est-ce pour cela qu'il venait le rejoindre quand ça n'allait pas ? Même si c'était inconscient ?  
Et lui, qu'éprouvait-il pour ce baka natté ?  
Il ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur lui, ce serait nier l'évidence. Mais au-delà du corps, ressentait-il autre chose ??  
La réponse était évidente maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il cherchait.  
D'ailleurs il commençait à s'inquiéter, Duo aurait dû revenir depuis un moment déjà.  
Il s'approcha de _sa mère_.  
« Mère, je vais voir ce que fait David, il n'avait pas l'air bien tout à l'heure.  
- Oui mon chéri. »  
Heero fendit la foule pour disparaître par la même porte que l'Américain.  
-  
Il le chercha pendant au moins 5 minutes avant de le voir sortir d'une pièce un peu en retrait.  
En entendant des pas venir dans leur direction, il attrapa Duo par la taille, le poussa contre le mur qui lui faisait face, remonta une de ses jambes autour de ses reins et l'embrassa voracement. Il le sentit se tendre contre lui, puis il se laissa aller au baiser, y répondant même avec ardeur.  
Il entendit un hoquet de surprise puis quelques murmures avant que les pas ne s'éloignent de nouveau.  
Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il relâcha les lèvres du natté et posa son front sur le sien.  
« Mission accomplie.  
- Bien. »  
Il y eut un instant de silence seulement brisé par leurs respirations un peu saccadées.  
« Hee… »  
Le Japonais le fit taire en posant son pouce sur ses lèvres.  
« Chut. Partons. »  
Le natté ne dit rien de plus et le suivit. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de réception, Heero replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille du châtain et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Autant jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.  
-  
Duo avait les joues rouges et Heero un petit sourire en coin.  
Au vu des regards tantôt goguenards, tantôt réprobateurs qu'on leur lançait, ils avaient probablement l'air d'un couple qui s'était permis un peu de bon temps dans cette réception plus qu'ennuyeuse.  
Ils rejoignirent _les parents_ d'Heero.  
« Ah Akito vous voilà enfin.  
- Mère nous allons rentrer à l'hôtel, David ne se sent pas très bien.  
- D'accord. »  
Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il en profita pour lui murmurer que l'objectif était atteint.  
« Bien. À demain mon chéri.  
- À demain Mère. À demain Père.  
- Akito. David. »  
Après un signe de tête à _son père_, les deux jeunes hommes prirent congés et rentrèrent à la planque qui leur était assignée pour cette mission.  
-  
En rentrant, ils furent surpris de trouver Trowa dans le salon. Il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient fini leur propre mission plus tôt que prévu, ils n'auraient dû arriver que le lendemain soir et que, pour une fois, ils avaient chacun leur chambre.  
Duo fila directement dans la sienne avant qu'Heero n'ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit.  
Le Japonais choisit de prendre une douche avant d'aller lui parler.  
Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de sa chemise qu'il balança négligemment sur son lit. Il avait horreur des vestes de costume.  
Il allait prendre sa serviette quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.  
« Heero… Je voudrais sa… »  
Heero se retourna pour voir les yeux écarquillés de Duo posés sur son dos.  
Merde !! Ses marques !  
Il vit bientôt la colère et la déception envahir les iris améthystes.  
« Non, en fait, rien !! »  
Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte claquait déjà.  
-  
Heero sortit en trombe et fonça dans la chambre du natté. Il le trouva en train de se déshabiller rageusement.  
« Duo…  
- Va-t-en. »  
Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, juste de la déception.  
« Duo, écoute-moi d'abord et je partirais après.  
- …  
- C'est toi qui m'as fait ces marques.  
- Ne me prends pas pour un con s'il te plait. Si c'était moi, je m'en souviendrais.  
- Tu es somnambule.  
- Arrête… »  
Heero s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
« Je ne sais pas ce pourquoi tu fais ces crises, mais je sais ce qui les déclenche. Tu ne supportes plus le sang que tu verses.  
- Comment…  
- Je te l'ai dis, tu es somnambule.  
- Mais….  
- Laisse-moi finir.  
- …  
- Ta première crise remonte à environ un mois alors que nous rentrions d'une mission ensemble. Tu es rentré dans ma chambre, tu m'as embrassé et tu es reparti comme tu es venu.  
- My God… »  
Heero esquissa un sourire.  
« La deuxième fut après ta mission avec Trowa. Au milieu de la nuit, tu es de nouveau entré dans ma chambre, tu m'as embrassé et tu as voulu aller un peu plus mais je t'ai stoppé. Tu n'as rien fait d'autre et tu es reparti aussitôt. Le lendemain, tu t'es levé de mauvaise humeur.  
- Oh…  
- Hn. Et la troisième arriva la nuit qui suivit ton retour avec Quatre. Comme je voulais comprendre, je t'ai laissé faire jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles me retirer mon caleçon.  
- Oh non…  
- Si. Je t'ai arrêté là…  
- Ça n'explique pas les marques !  
- J'y viens..  
- Oh parce que t'as pas fini là ?  
- Non…  
- C'est pas vrai…  
- C'est moi qui ai continué. »  
Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Duo avait caché son visage entre ses mains, mort de honte.  
Le sourire d'Heero s'élargit un peu plus. Il le retourna entre ses bras.  
« C'est vrai tout ce que tu viens de me raconter ?  
- Oui. Tu pourras demander à Trowa et Quatre si tu ne me crois pas.  
- Trowa et Quatre ???  
- Hn. Trowa est venu me voir le lendemain de ta dernière crise. Quatre semble avoir senti quelque chose et ça l'inquiétait. Nous en avons discuté et…  
- QUOI ???  
- Pas ça. Je lui ai juste demandé si quelqu'un d'autre était au courant.  
- Et ?  
- Au départ non. Maintenant, il ne doit y avoir que Wufei qui ne le sait pas.  
- Hmpf. »  
Heero le serra un peu plus contre lui.  
« Duo…Si ça peut t'aider à supporter tout ça, je suis là. »  
Le natté soupira.  
« Heero, c'est gentil mais il n'y a pas qu…  
- Je sais Duo, je sais… »  
Sans laisser à l'Américain le temps de répondre, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Duo soupira contre ses lèvres.  
« Tu sais… ?  
- Hn. Moi aussi, Duo, moi aussi… »  
Le baiser reprit, plus fort, plus profond, plus intense.  
Heero le souleva et l'Américain noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
Le front posé sur celui du métis, Duo souriait.  
« Si nous reprenions là où tu m'as arrêté cette nuit-là ?  
- Tout ce que tu veux, Tenshi. »  
Il l'allongea sur le lit et le débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements. Il en avait rêvé depuis cette nuit là.

Avec un plaisir non feint, sa bouche retrouva le velouté de sa peau, écoutant avec délice chaque gémissement du natté.  
Du bout de la langue, il redessina chaque muscle de son torse et de son ventre qui se contractait sous lui. Il était beau, il était parfait.  
Mais il profitera de cette beauté un peu plus tard. Là, il n'avait qu'une envie…  
Il remonta vers son visage et glissa sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille du natté.  
« Tourne-toi, s'il te plait. »  
Pour toute réponse, Duo se mordit la lèvre et, docilement, il se tourna sur le ventre.  
Heero commença par lui défaire complètement sa natte et glissa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure ambrée en soupirant avant de la mettre sur l'épaule laiteuse de son amant.  
Au-dessus de l'Américain, il caressa son dos sur toute sa longueur tout en mordillant gentiment la fine peau de sa nuque.  
Le voir ainsi alangui sous lui fit monter d'un coup la pression à l'intérieur de son pantalon qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé. Il avait envie, très envie de lui.  
Il se frotta doucement contre ses fesses qui vinrent rapidement à sa rencontre. Heero grogna de plaisir et mordit la nuque un peu plus fort puis lécha la blessure du bout de la langue.  
D'une main, il maintint ses hanches contre le matelas et tandis que l'autre trouvait sans difficulté le chemin du torse de l'Américain, il baisait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, descendant lentement vers le creux de ses reins.  
Duo gémit sourdement quand il pinça son téton.  
« Heerrooo… »  
Le sus-nommé sourit et posa ses mains sur les hanches du châtain. Ses fesses toutes rondes et fermes le narguaient, il finit par les croquer, s'attirant une nouvelle plainte de plaisir.  
« Mets-toi à quatre pattes. »  
Duo obtempéra, sa croupe complètement offerte aux yeux du métis. Celui-ci y mit une petite claque faisant soupirer le châtain avant de se redresser pour se débarrasser de sa prison de tissu.  
Il observa encore quelques instants la pose purement licencieuse de l'Américain, le dos creusé, les jambes légèrement entrouvertes en une invite plus qu'explicite.  
Sans prévenir, il passa un coup de langue entre les deux globes de chair, arrachant un cri à son amant. Heero attendit un peu, amusé, excité de le voir se tortiller avant de recommencer.  
Finalement à bout de patience, le métis le prépara lentement à le recevoir.  
« Hee…Hee…ro…  
- Hai Tenshi?  
- Je…voudrais…être sur toi… »  
Heero prit quelques secondes pour y penser et céda à la supplique de son amant. Il s'allongea près de lui.  
Duo ne se fit pas prier et se redressa avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Son ondoyante chevelure se déploya autour de lui et lentement, il glissa sur le sexe tendu du Japonais.  
« Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…  
- Doucement Ten…Aaahhh…shi…  
- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!! »  
L'Américain s'était empalé d'un coup sur son amant. Heero se redressa et d'une pression sur la nuque de son amant, il rapprocha leurs deux visages et l'embrassa.  
Tout contre ses lèvres, il murmura :  
« Baka.  
- Je…sais…  
- Tu …aurais…pu te…blesser.»  
La douleur reflua et les hanches de Duo entamèrent un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, aidé des bras d'Heero autour de lui.  
Brusquement, la tête de Duo bascula en arrière et il exalta une plainte muette.  
« Encore…ça… »  
Heero le souleva à nouveau et revint plus profondément, arrachant un autre cri au châtain. Échauffé par la pression du corps de l'Américain autour de lui, le brun ne tint plus et le bascula en arrière sans briser leur étreinte.  
Les coups de reins se firent plus rapide, plus profond les emmenant irrémédiablement vers la jouissance.  
Heero grognait contre la gorge laiteuse de son amant, celui-ci se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée.  
L'incendie que faisait naître Duo dans ses veines lui faisait perdre tout sens de la réalité, le réduisant à de pures vagues de plaisir violent.  
Dans un dernier mouvement de hanches plus profond, ils jouirent en même temps.  
Le Japonais s'écroula sur son amant, le souffle court et son cœur battant à vive allure. Il sentait le souffle erratique de Duo sur son front et son cœur battre à la même allure que le sien. Ils savourèrent ces quelques instants de flottements toujours unis.  
-  
Quand son cœur fut calmé, Heero se redressa pour soulager son amant de son poids mais les bras de celui-ci se refermèrent sur lui.  
« Reste… S'il te plait. Encore un peu. »  
Le Japonais accéda à sa demande et se rallongea en soupirant de bien-être.  
Ils ne se dirent rien de plus, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Heero attendit que le châtain soit endormi pour se retirer et s'étendit à ses côtés avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front.  
Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit ça la solution quoique, maintenant, Duo n'aurait plus à traverser toute la planque pour venir le trouver à 3h du matin.  
Heero finit par s'endormir sur la plaisante idée d'être à nouveau réveillé, au milieu de la nuit, pour son plus grand plaisir.  
-  
-

Ca m'a pris deux jours pour écrire ce p#¤!§ de lemon!!!

Soyez sympa et récompensez mes efforts !!

Kisu et bonne journée à tout le monde.

Noan.


End file.
